Compensating Vigilance
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: My entry for SEMPAIKO's Fanfiction Contest on Providence Proboards.  Rex is pulling a late night- leaving Six and Holiday waiting for him to come home.


He looked at the television again. Then back down at Dr. Holiday. He hated television. He glanced back down at her as she snuggled the pillow she was laying on. She had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. He didn't move. He hadn't reached to turn off the tv. The most he had done was cross his leg and lean back He didn't want to wake her up. He had no idea what the show was about. It appeared to be several women griping and complaining about -what seemed to him to be- a pretty good life. He shook his head.

This was television? Seriously?

He glanced down at her again as she moved- inching closer to his leg. He propped his arm up on the armrest and rested his cheek on his fist- as he looked back to the show. It was like a train wreck. The women had to be in their late forties –early fifties even- and they were acting like hormonal teenagers. He looked down at the doctor again before looking over to his watch. He was going to kill Rex. The boy had promised to be back at ten. It was half past midnight. Holiday has insisted on waiting up for him to come back so that she would know he was safe- and that he hadn't gotten himself in trouble. That part was unspoken but it was there. They could have tracked him. Six took a careful deep breath – so not to startle the doctor. If his watched beeped one o'clock- not only was he going to track Rex.

There was going to be hell to pay.

The doctor mumbled in her sleep and inched again. His eyebrow twitched as he watched her. She was lost in sleep- so peaceful. He frowned and his eyes went back to the television as one of the women started squawking about how horrible her husband was. He couldn't help the snarl that crept across his face. She was complaining about her husband – who she had apparently married for his money—working all the time. Yes, he was working while she sat at home and spent the money. Not to mention the various –and multiple —partners this women kept bragging about. It was sickening.

The doctor moved once more- her head was now against his leg. His eyebrow twitched again. He looked back at the television.

They called that 'reality'. He looked down at the doctor. She was reality. She was real. Not those spoiled pampered whiny bimbos on the show. Holiday was someone that should be on television. She was someone worth watching. She worked with assiduous determination until she all but collapsed from exhaustion. She enjoyed her work and even though her zeal some times got her in trouble- her passion for her work was something to be admired.

She made a small noise and sniffed against the pillow- causing her hair to fall loosely in her face. Not only was she determined, passionate and hard working. She was beautiful. Six's eyebrows knit together. He shook his head slightly and looked back at the television. He may have been looking at it but he wasn't seeing anything. He delved deep into thought. She hadn't heard him think that. He could think what he wanted.

The truth was that she was a very attractive person. She was extremely intelligent. She worked her fingers to the bone and to the point of exhaustion and still loved her job. Those aspects made her beautiful. The fact that her eyes were the most intoxicating shade… or that her curves were that which rivaled a greek goddess. Not to mention her legs that went on forever…Did it suddenly get hot? He looked down at her as she scootched again. Her head was now resting on his leg. The television was humming on about some sort of new miracle weight loss blah blah blah. It was all white noise in the chaos of his mind as he looked down at the doctor. His mind turned over to dangerous thoughts as he focused on the wall behind the television set. His watched chimed one on his watch and there still wasn't even a call from Rex. That boy was going to be doing laps for a month. He looked down at the doctor as she moved. His head was still propped on his fist as she blinked her eyes open. She rolled over and looked up at him through sleepy eyes. She smiled and laughed slightly.

Six froze as her hand came up and touched his cheek. A whimsical smile brightened her face as she closed her eyes slowly.

"Six…" She said in a sigh. Six's body tensed all over as her hand lazily trailed down his neck, her fingers tracing the muscles just above his collar. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath until she opened her eyes back- locking on his through his glasses- thoroughly knocking the breath out of him. The sleep still misted her eyes as her fingers curled around his tie. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose as she pulled him down.

Her free hand moved up and her fingers tangled in what little hair he had. She pulled him down as she lifted herself up slightly. His lips touched hers and any thought that he may have been having was destroyed. Her hand that had had a vice grip on his tie moved to join its counter part- it didn't make it that far however. It stopped at his neck, her fingers kneading the tense muscles she found there.

Logical conclusion: she thought she was dreaming. Six after a short mental battle gave in and curled his arms around her pulling her close. Once he realized that air was needed to survive he pulled away. Dr. Holiday frowned and opened her sleepy eyes at him. She smiled and rested her hand against his cheek before laying her head down on his chest. He set his hand on her shoulder thinking that she was drifting back to sleep- when suddenly her body tensed. Her hand gripped his shirt and he knew that she was awake.

"S…Six?" She said her voice clearly wide awake and extremely unsure.

"Holiday." He answered. She started to move away from him but his grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Did…I just…" She said looking at his shirt. Six's face or voice didn't betray any emotions- which in this instances he was extremely proud of himself.

"Yes." He answered flatly. She tried to move again but his hand was gently firm.

"I…should leave." She said. He looked down at her- her cheeks were bright in blush even in the dim light from the television.

"Not necessary." He suggested and looked back up to the television. He wasn't watching it- but it did give him a reason to look away from her trying to be embarrassed. It also helped immensely when she turned to look up at him.

"I don't know… Agent Six. I might have to do it again." She said softly. He arched an eyebrow and looked down at her. Her eyes were glittering.

"My job is to control Rex, not you." He said. Holiday bit her bottom lip and giggled sheepishly.

"So, are you saying that you can't stop me if I do?" She asked looking at him innocently as she sat up.

"Yes." He said flatly. His eyebrow twitched as she moved from her place on the couch to his lap. It was hard enough to resist touching her face when she was asleep- but it was ten times worse with her awake and sitting in his lap. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned over kissing him lightly- as if she was afraid she might still be dreaming. When he responded in kind, her arms wrapped around him. Fire lit in his chest and burned through his skin. She broke away from him- his arms still curled protectively around her waist. She rested her forehead against his and giggled.

"Maybe Rex …should go out more often." She said her voice deep. She traced circles with her finger in his hair as they stared at each other.

"That is possible." He answered his voice a little bit more betraying than normal.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Rex shrieked from the doorway his voice cracking. Holiday jumped up her face beet red.

"Um..uh," that wasn't working so she decided to go on the offensive, "You were supposed to be back by one." She said. Six remained unchanged- sitting in the same position he had been in for most of the night. After a clever and heated back and forth Holiday left. Rex stomped around the couch and looked down at his keeper.

"Six!" Six looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. Rex stuttered as he pointed at the door looking between the agent and Holiday's retreating form. "Huh?" He finally managed a single syllable word that voiced exactly what he was trying to say. Six stood up and past Rex as he reached out and turned off the television.

"Go to bed, Rex." The agent ordered. Rex shook his head and followed the agent.

"No no no no no no. I leave you two alone and _this _ happens?" Six's eyebrow twitched as he walked towards Rex's room. "That is so uncool, Six." Six stopped at Rex's room and opened the door. He turned and looked at Rex.

"Maybe if you were actually on time…" He said intentionally dropping the sentence. Rex's face contorted.

"It is not my fault you are moving in on my woman." Rex snorted. Six gave the EVO teen a shove into his room.

"_My_ woman." Six corrected as he shut the door. 


End file.
